tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Noike Kamiki Jurai
Noike Kamiki Jurai (神木 ノイケ 樹雷, Kamiki Noike Jurai), who was once known Noike Sakazua, is a main character in Tenchi Muyo! She is the the adopted daughter of Seto Kamiki Jurai, whom the galaxy dubs "The Devil Princess of Jurai" and is introduced as the fiancee of main protagonist, Tenchi Masaki in OVA 3. Background As a child, Noike was placed into an orphanage by her mother who didn't want a child to interfere with her relationship with her boyfriend. In the orphanage, she worked hard to take care of the other children and even worked in her own vegetable garden in order to give everyone fresh food. However, for most of her life, Noike was tormented with thoughts of what tragedy her mother had to endure in order to abandon her so. In adulthod, Noike joined the military but eventually left to be trained at the Galaxy Police Academy and worked her way to becoming a Detective 2nd Class with Mihoshi Kuramitsu as her partner. There was one instance during her tenure in the G.P. that had Noike confront her past. While investigating a simple traffic accident, Noike ran the DNA of a woman involved in the incident through the database and found that it was the mother who abandoned her. Noike's mother proceeded to tell her the story of her abandonment and pleaded with her to let her go because she got "a good man." Noike came to terms with who her mother was and moved on. After becoming a Detective 1st Class she met with Seto Kamiki Jurai who would not long after become her adoptive mother. Noike is very respected within the galaxy and is sometimes sent on covert missions by her mother. Respectful, demure, and level-headed sums Noike up. Her experience at the orphanage led to her becoming a charge-taking good woman in her professonal and personal life. She can be compared to Hasegawa character, Galaxy Police Officer Kiyone Makibi. Much like Kiyone, Noike often gets irritated by Mihoshi's bumbling, and handles her through yelling. In Tenchi Muyo OVA 3, she is introduced by Tennyo Masaki, Tenchi's elder sister as Tenchi's fiance, arranged by Lady Seto. Though when Tennyo goes to teleport Noike in to introduce her, Airi Masaki, Prince Yosho's wife and Tenchi's grandmother appears instead, causing much confusion during which Tenchi decided to go work in the carrot fields to get away from the commotion. Noike, who was supposed to show up with Airi, ran off and unknowingly meets Tenchi and helps him with his field work in exchange for his delicious carrots. Noike is flabbergasted to learn that the kind boy was the man she's engaged to marry. Noike proves herself to Tenchi's extended family by taking charge of the house and dispelling the chaos after Tenchi falls ill as a result of it. After working around the house and doing various things that earn her the trust of the rest of the girls, such as nursing Tenchi back to health, getting a truck to help Tenchi in the fields, and teaching the other girls to drive, Noike reveals that the arranged marriage was in fact, a pretense; she was actually sent by Lady Seto to monitor the Masaki household, as it has the highest concentration of power in the universe due to all of its inhabitants and is therefore, a military might that can not be rivaled. Additionally, she may also be called upon to turn against Tenchi if the political situation warrants it. Despite this, Noike finds she has fallen in love with him anyways. Noike often has dreams of herself as a young girl being rescued by a heroic man, whom she later realizes is Tenchi. At the end of the 3rd OVA, it is revealed that the visions are actually memories. Kagato, the "Ruins Buster," was an assimilation of a Ryoko prototype with a clone of Washu Hakubi's friend and partner, Naja Akara. Kagato discarded the remnants of his female half due to his extreme hatred of women. Kagato then tried to kill the little girl but she was later saved by Tenchi when his mind drifted to the past when he was injured by antagonist Z. After Tenchi rescued the little girl, he was pulled back to the present and she drifted off into some other point in time. The little girl was found by the woman who Noike knows as her mother. However, a child this old would have interfered with her attempts to hold on to a man. So Noike's mother had Dr. Clay perform illegal modifications to regress her back into a baby. As a result of the procedure, female Kagato's consciousness split into two forms; the personality of the white haired girl saved by Tenchi, and a new personality who became Noike. The little girl's consciousness reverted into astral form while the new Noike consciousness kept the physical body, the latter taking control while the former did things subconsciously. Dr. Clay, being very arrogant, had a habit of placing his mark on all of his work, and put his seal on the cells of astral female Kagato, which also prevented the two personalities from fully merging and becoming whole. Dr. Clay's seal could also be used as surveillance to see through Noike's eyes, allowing Z to watch Tenchi. In the end of OVA 3, Washu removed the programming and female Kagato fully merged with Noike after telling her that they should try their best in regards to their love for Tenchi and saying that they should have dinner and take a bath with him again. Therefore, Noike falling in love with Tenchi was a farely simple process, as female Kagato desired to be with her "big brother" again after he saved her. After the three Chousin Goddesses reverse time back to before the OVA 3 events occurred, future Noike arrived with the little cabbit Fuku in order to make sure that all of the events come to pass so that the timeline would be corrected and she could still meet Tenchi, and Fuku would still be able to meet Seina Yamada, the protagonist of the OVA spinoff ''Tenchi Muyo! GXP. ''During the new timeline's Chobimaru incident, Noike (or rather female Kagato's subconsciousness within her), detonated the cannon of the powerful ship, the Chobimaru, causing Tenchi to defend the Earth from it and once again get knocked into the past, causing him to save female Kagato once again, and the events come to pass as they had before. Noike is now one of the girls a part of the extended Masaki Family; in love with Tenchi and vying for his affection. In the Masaki Kajishima doujinshi, ''Omatsuri Zenjitsu no Yoru - Omake, ''the series creator reveals that a few years into the future, Noike and Tenchi have become sexually intimate, in an effort to confirm that she was apart of the Masaki Harem permanently as well as that Tenchi's relationship with the girls of the house does eventually become that close. Noike is bonded with a third-generation Royal Tree named Kyoko. Kyoko is made using a secret design to make her as powerful as a second-generation royal treeship, due to Ryoko's complete defeat of any ship other than second-generation and above. Kyoko was designed with a "terminal body," (like Ryo-Ohki) which appears a green blob-like creature, which acts as a wireless terminal for controlling the ship and displays the personality of all royal trees, which causes it to get jealous when Tenchi pays more attention to Noike than Kyoko. Kyoko is a heavily guarded secret. Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki